I'm Your Angel
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Hinata, malaikat yang dijuluki sebagai Evening Star. Dan Sasuke, manusia biasa yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan kepedihannya yang terlampau lama. "Apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini? Kesendirian…" Full Summary inside. Pairing: Sasuke and Hinata. RnR? -Discontinue (mau dibikin draft novel, i'm sorry, Guys)
1. Semuanya Salahku

**I'm Your Angel**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Angel Duster © **Susugi Sakurai**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Multichapters. Angst/Romance/Fantasy.

**Characters: **Sasuke and Hinata

* * *

Maaf, jadi _publish fic_ baru hehe. _Fic _ini pengganti **Shinjitsu No Uta **yang nggak saya lanjutkan karena ada rencana mau dibuat _original_ _fic_ _genre_ _fantasy_ ^^.

Oke langsung saja ya, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

**Summary: **Hinata, malaikat yang dijuluki sebagai _Evening Star _karena merupakan malaikat terakhir yang sampai sekarang belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tugas para malaikat adalah membuat semua manusia di muka bumi bahagia sebelum pergantian tahun baru. Namun Hinata gagal sebelum itu. Akhirnya _Kami_ memberikan tugas terakhir yang lumayan berat padanya. Yaitu menghilangkan kepedihan yang sedang dirasakan seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pertama yang ia lakukan tentunya mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mengalami lara berkepanjangan. Tapi harus sebelum hari pergantian tahun yang akan datang seminggu lagi. Kalau tidak Hinata akan…

.

.

_Apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini?_

_ Kesendirian…_

.

.

_Angels, answer me,_

_ Are you near if rain should fall._

_ Am I to believe_

_ You will rise to calm the storm?_

_ -A Song by Enya, "Angeles", The Shepherd Moons (1991) Album._

_._

_. _

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Malam menguasai hari. Malam yang dipenuhi kelabu tanpa ada binar bintang yang biasa menemani. Rinai hujan turun tergesa-gesa menghentak bumi. Dan jalanan yang lima menit lalu terlihat ramai kini mulai beranjak sepi.

Senyap…

Menimbulkan kegelisahan…

Tapi tidak untuk sosok yang melayang di langit itu.

"Untungnya aku tidak akan pernah merasakan dingin atau kebasahan," dia seorang malaikat. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Terbang rendah di langit Kota Tokyo benderang meski saat itu malam berhujan. Sayap putihnya membentang indah lagi kokoh. Tubuhnya bercahaya ibarat bintang yang mengeluarkan sinarnya sendiri. Ia mengenakan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya; mengikuti lekuknya yang semampai.

Hinata adalah malaikat yang sangat jelita. Julukannya _Evening Star_. Karena ia satu-satunya malaikat yang belum tuntas melaksanakan tugas.

Ia jadi teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan _Kami_.

_"Hinata, turunlah ke bumi. Ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan."_

_ Hinata menunduk; memberikan salam hormat. "Berapa lama Tuanku memberikan waktu?"_

_ "Sampai di hari pergantian tahun. Itulah batasmu."_

_ "Kalau aku gagal?"_

_ "Kau selalu saja pesimis, Hinata. Jangan sampai gagal, kau tahu akibatnya bagi dirimu."_

_ Hinata semakin merunduk, lalu mengangguk._

"Di mana ya dia?" Ia terus mencari…mencari seseorang yang hari itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya. _Aku tidak boleh gagal. _Ia sendiri tidak tahu persis alasan _Kami _ingin menolong manusia ini, apakah ia manusia yang taat? Apakah manusia ini percaya akan adanya _Kami_?

Tanpa pikir panjang ia lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menerawang sosok yang sedang ia cari.

"Ketemu!" Hinata langsung membuka mata dan segera pergi ke tempat pemuda itu.

Ia pun akhirnya menemukan pemuda itu. Sedang bersandar di tiang listrik di pinggiran jalan Shinjuku; dekat dengan lampu lalu lintas.

"Uchiha Sasuke ya? Lebih pucat dari yang aku lihat barusan. Dia…seperti mayat hidup." Hinata memperhatikan dengan saksama pemuda yang berada di depannya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Pemuda itu berumur sekitar 22 tahun, sedang menghisap puntung rokok yang nyaris habis. Ia sedang memandangi langit kelam di atasnya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang ya?" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dengan merentangkan satu sayapnya. Melindungi pemuda itu dari basah. "Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu."

"Ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika air tak membasahinya lagi. Pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Kucoba menerawang saja," Hinata lalu menyentuh bahu Sasuke, hal itu tak mengapa karena pemuda itu tak akan merasakan kehadirannya. Lalu sekelebat bayangan pun muncul di otaknya: Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, pertengkaran antara gerombolan pemuda, pemuda berambut kuning, tangisan, lalu darah yang mengalir, bau anyirnya sampai terasa di hidungnya.

"Ugh!" Hinata menjauh sesaat. Lantas menatap Sasuke yang masih memandangi langit lekat-lekat. "Jadi kau telah melalui hari-hari yang berat ya?"

Ia lalu diam sejenak.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bahagia?" Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

TENG!

TENG!

Jam kota telah berdenting, menunjukkan waktu berada di tengah malam. Malam yang kian lama kian dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke berdiri dari sandarannya, memperhatikan seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang keluar dari rumah sakit yang kini sepi pengunjung. Ia memakai jaket putih. Pastilah ia seorang dokter.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata. "Gadis ini…" Ia tampak mengenalnya.

"Sakura…"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, lantas tersulam senyum dari bibirnya yang tipis. "Padahal kau tak usah repot-repot untuk menjemputku."

"Tidak baik perempuan pulang malam-malam," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apartemenku cuma tiga blok dari sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kemauanku." Sasuke lalu mengambil payung yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan di belakang tiang listrik yang menjadi penyangganya. "Yuk." Ia membuka payung itu.

Dan Sakura pun berdiri masuk ke dalam. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Pacarnya ya?" Hinata lagi-lagi bertanya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia, ia hanya bisa mengetahui masa lalu mereka dengan cukup menyentuhnya saja. Itu pun tidak semua yang bisa dilihat oleh kemampuannya.

Ia pun mengikuti kedua orang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam dulu?" Sakura membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak, besok aku masuk kuliah jam pagi."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus secepatnya menjadi dokter. Sudah tinggal penelitian, kan? Masa kau kalah sama aku," candanya.

"Tunggu, Sakura," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kau sekarang sudah masuk bulan ke berapa?"

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat, matanya pun membulat dua kali lipat ketika ia menyadari perut Sakura yang agak membesar. "Di-Dia hamil ya? Apa ia istri Sasuke?"

Sakura lalu memandangi perutnya. Ia mengelusnya perlahan dan berucap, "Lima."

"Sakura aku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" potong Sakura cepat-cepat. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Ta-Tapi," wajah Sasuke mulai memelas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Sasuke-_kun. _Semuanya memang sudah ditakdirkan terjadi. Tapi aku bersyukur bagian dirinya akhirnya ada dalam diriku juga."

Sasuke terdiam. "Aku…tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri, Sakura!" serunya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

Sakura hanya memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah suram. "Kau…yang membuat segalanya menjadi sulit, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti Naruto adalah sahabat yang berharga bagimu…"

"Naruto?" Hinata terus memperhatikan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Tapi sungguh, _itu _bukan salahmu." Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Eh? Aku harus mengejar Sasuke," Hinata mulai gelagapan, dan terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. "Aku harus mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke sampai putus asa begini. Harus. Ini adalah misi terakhirku."

Sasuke terus berlari…terus berlari menerjang hujan yang semakin kuat menghantam bumi.

Hyuuga Hinata memantapkan dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan melaksanakan perintah Tuannya. Dan ia tidak mau gagal.

Sesampai di apartemennya, Sasuke buru-buru masuk, tentu diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Ia mengunci pintu, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Lalu menatap langit-langit tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Iba Hinata memperhatikannya. "Kelelahan ya?" Ia lalu duduk di kasur; di samping Sasuke. Ia lantas membelai rambut pemuda itu dengan lembut.

_Tanpa kau minta_

_Diri ini akan selalu berada di sisi._

_Walau kehadirannya tak disadari_

_Hingga pedih itu enyah dari sanubari._

_Aku ditakdirkan berada di sini._

_Memasuki duniamu yang begitu sepi_

Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya. "Ah, dia tidak mungkin bisa melihatku ya." Ia tertawa paksa.

"Kau siapa?" terlontar pertanyaan dari mulut Sasuke yang matanya belum beranjak dari sosok Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata jadi kalang kabut tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "K-Kau bisa melihatku?"

_Bersambung_…

* * *

**Apakah ada fanfic lain serupa dengan ini? Kalau ada tolong bilang ya, biar saya hapus fic ini ^^.**

_**Okay**_**, pembukaannya pendek dulu. Chapter depan mulai panjang ^^. Oh ya buat fic Time Travel harap bersabar ya soalnya saya mau magang dulu, dan Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki semoga saja bisa saya **_**update **_**bulan depan.**

**Terima kasih ^^**

**Silakan untuk reviewnya ^^**

**v**


	2. Bunga Tidur

**I'm Your Angel**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Angel Duster © **Susugi Sakurai**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Multichapters. Angst/Romance/Fantasy.

**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Hinata.

And some NaruSaku, ItaIno.

** Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-**_**fave¸ **_**dan review chapter kemarin :D.**

** Oh ya, Elven nggak aka ngelanjutin fic Shinjitsu No Uta di sini, idenya mau Elven ambil buat cerita **_**fantasy **_**yang Elven mau buat.**

** Selamat membaca ya ^^**

* * *

** Summary: **Hinata, malaikat yang dijuluki sebagai _Evening Star _karena merupakan malaikat terakhir yang sampai sekarang belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tugas para malaikat adalah membuat semua manusia di muka bumi bahagia sebelum pergantian tahun baru. Namun Hinata gagal sebelum itu. Akhirnya _Kami_ memberikan tugas terakhir yang lumayan berat padanya. Yaitu menghilangkan kepedihan yang sedang dirasakan seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pertama yang ia lakukan tentunya mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mengalami lara berkepanjangan. Tapi harus sebelum hari pergantian tahun yang akan datang seminggu lagi. Kalau tidak Hinata akan…

**.**

**.**

_Oh my soul is dying, _

_It's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me_

_(How Could An Angel Break My Heart – Tony Braxton)_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bunga Tidur**

**.**

**.**

Malam melipur, dan pagi menjelang. Namun langit masih dikuasai warna kelabu yang membaur dengan jingga yang remang-remang. Bekas malam masih belum mau beranjak berganti singgasana dengan pagi.

Meski jam kerja masih lama untuk dimulai, Haruno Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bangun pukul 5 pagi. Duduk di atas kasurnya seraya memandangi daun jendelanya yang masih tertutup tirai. Menunggu bagi kebanyakan orang adalah hal yang membosankan, tapi untuk hal ini, Sakura tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena ia sedang menunggu matahari merangkak naik, menunjukkan kuasanya pada pagi di belahan langit timur. Ia sedang menunggu _dirinya_.

_Dirinya _yang seperti matahari terbit.

Seberkas cahaya tipis pun masuk melalui sela-sela jendelanya. Sakura tak ragu lagi untuk membuka jendela.

"_Ohayou, _Naruto," lirihnya. Kemudian Sakura membawa tangannya untuk mengelus perutnya yang membesar itu. "Berikan salam sama _Otou-san_, Nak," ucapnya mengembangkan senyum. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan gerakan lembut dari dalam perutnya. Sakura pun tersentak kaget.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya janin di dalam perutnya bergerak. Senyuman Sakura pun semakin melebar diiringi buliran air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang sehijau wilayah Khatulistiwa.

"Harusnya kau juga bisa merasakan gerakan pertama anak kita ini, Naruto."

Sakura meratap.

"Apakah matahari akan menyampaikan pesanku untukmu? Kau berada di langit belahan mana?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dijawab oleh siapa pun.

.

**o0o**

**.**

_Teluk Odaiba…_

_Dan seorang perempuan berwajah pucat pasi yang berdiri di tepiannya._

_"Sasuke…maafkan aku. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku tak pantas untukmu."_

Peluh membasahi kening Sasuke. Jiwanya berada di tempat lain, namun raganya masih tergolek di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa ya?" Hinata yang masih berada di sana, memperhatikan Sasuke dengan raut cemas.

_"Jangan gegabah! Cepat turun!"_

Tubuh Sasuke menggelepar seperti ikan yang tergeletak di daratan—lepas dari habitat airnya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Kau harus ingat itu."_

_ "Bohong! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan aku!"_

Tubuh Sasuke menyamping, kini ia rasakan sesak di nafasnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya," ujar Hinata yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

_ Wanita itu tersenyum._

_ Kemudian terjun bebas ke dalam teluk._

_ Tak pernah kembali._

DRRTT! DRRRT!

"Hah?" mata hitam itu pun sepenuhnya membuka.

DRRT! DRRTT!

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara getaran itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat tersengal-sengal. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya itu yang berbunyi. Tertera di layarnya nama seseorang.

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Berpikir, apakah ia harus menerima panggilan telepon itu atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Hinata. Meski ia tahu suaranya tidak akan didengar oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menerima panggilan telepon itu. "Halo."

_"Sasuke? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

Nafas Sasuke meletup perlahan. "Ya, _Nii_-_san_. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

_"Hm…sepertinya mimpi burukmu semakin sering saja, Sasuke."_

"Kemarin-kemarin tidak seperti ini, _Nii-san_. Tidak seperti sebelum…Naruto meninggal," suara Sasuke mengecil saat menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak akan bisa melupakannya, senja yang penuh darah itu…

_"Apa aku perlu membawamu ke Tsunade-san lagi?"_

"Ah, tidak perlu, _Nii-san._"

_"…"_ Orang di seberang terdiam sesaat. Jika Sasuke menyadari, sebenarnya ada yang sedang orang ini pikirkan. Selang beberapa detik, ia mulai berkata lagi, _"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke. Aku ingin mengunjungimu sekarang."_

"Sekarang? Bukankah ini masih pagi sekali, _Nii_-_san_?"

_"Dasar tukang tidur, sudah siang, tahu! Coba kau singkap tirai kamarmu!" _seru suara dari seberang.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia masih malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun membuka tirai jendela, dan langsung mengatupkan mata ketika cahaya matahari menghantam ke wajahnya. "Yang benar saja."

_"Sasuke… Sasuke…! Kau masih ada di sana?"_

Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke daun telinganya. "Ya, _Nii_-_san_."

_"Tolong bukakan pintu apartemenmu."_

"Eh?" Sasuke berharap ia salah dengar.

_"Tolong bukakan pintu apartemenmu. Aku datang bersama dengan Ino dan Naoki."_

Sasuke mendesah. Kalau seperti ini ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi. "Baiklah…" Ia pun segera beranjak ke pintu.

"Mau ke mana?" mata Hinata mengikuti ke mana Sasuke pergi.

Ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu, ternyata memang benar kakaknya sudah berada di sana bersama dengan istri dan anaknya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino seraya membetulkan posisi Naoki—anaknya yang berumur satu setengah tahun—yang sedang digendongnya.

"O_ci_…!" seru si kecil Naoki yang langsung riang melihat wajah pamannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"_Ne, _Sasuke. Kau tidak akan terus membiarkan kami di sini, kan?" tanya Itachi setengah bercanda, setengah serius. Masalahnya ia memang sudah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membangunkan Sasuke tadi.

Bibir pucat Sasuke segera mengembangkan senyum. "Hai, Jagoan!" Ia pun merentangkan tangannya ke arah Naoki—berniat ingin menggendongnya.

Si kecil Naoki memajukan tubuhnya ke depan; Ino pun mengerti, lalu memberikan Naoki kepada Sasuke.

"Aku baru bangun. Jadi, harap maklum jika apartemenku tampak berantakan. Aku belum sempat membereskannya." Sasuke memberikan sinyal agar Itachi dan Ino masuk ke dalam. Lalu ketika sampai di ruang tamu, mempersilakan keduanya duduk. Ia sendiri duduk di seberang meja bundar yang memisahkan posisi mereka.

Naoki menarik lengan baju Sasuke, agar pamannya itu mendirikannya. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit di kedua paha pamannya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke seraya mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia ingin bermain rupanya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Naoki memang sangat menggemaskan. Ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Itachi, kecuali pada bagian matanya yang berwarna biru muda yang ia dapat dari ibunya.

"Tolong berikan ini, Sasuke," Ino menyodorkan botol susu yang masih penuh terisi kepada Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke mengambilnya, Naoki buru-buru meraih botol susu itu. "Kau sangat kehausan, ya?" tanyanya seraya memperhatikan Naoki meminum susunya dengan lahap. "Ah ya, kalian ingin minum apa? Tapi di sini hanya ada air putih." Sasuke hendak memberikan Naoki pada ibunya kembali, namun Naoki langsung merengek tidak ingin berpindah posisi.

"Biarkan aku saja, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino menawarkan diri. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

"Kau ini, Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada minuman lain, harusnya kau tidak perlu menawar," omel Itachi.

"Apa boleh buat, aku belum belanja bulanan," jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia menciumi ubun-ubun Naoki yang duduk anteng di pangkuannya.

Ino kembali dari dapur dengan tiga _mug _yang berisi air putih. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Sasuke, kau masih sering bermimpi buruk ya? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarmu ke Tsunade-_san_," tanya Itachi sembari menegak air dari _mug_. "Dan berarti aku harus kembali meneleponmu setiap pagi agar kau terbangun."

"Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi, _Nii_-_san_. Setiap selesai terapi di sana, aku selalu merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku, tapi aku tak bisa memastikan apa yang hilang itu."

Dahi Itachi mengerut. Ia memandangi Ino sebentar.

"Aku tidak gila, kan, _Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke yang jaring pandangannya menikam tepat ke mata hitam Itachi.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sepertinya Sasuke terlihat depresi. "

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Ada-ada saja kau, Sasuke. Kalau kau benar-benar gila, kau tidak akan bisa bercanda dengan Naoki."

Sasuke menyadari keponakannya itu tertidur di pangkuannya. Susunya baru seperempat botol diminum. Ia lalu meletakkan botol susunya di atas meja. "Sehabis minum susu, ia selalu mudah tertidur."

"Persis waktu kau kecil dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan keponakannya. "Oh ya, _Nii_-_san, _ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku masih berkabung karena Naruto telah tewas. Tapi semalam ini baru saja terjadi, mimpiku aneh sekali."

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?" Itachi jadi penasaran.

"Aku bermimpi seorang wanita bunuh diri di Teluk Odaiba."

Mata Itachi melebar seketika. Sebelum Sasuke memandanginya kembali, ia memasang air muka datar. "Lalu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang jelas wanita itu wajahnya pucat sekali. Ia berkali-kali bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku. Padahal aku sedang stres memikirkan kematian Naruto. Dan rasa bersalahku juga terhadap Sakura. Gara-gara aku ia ditinggalkan suaminya saat sedang hamil muda. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan wanita yang sama sekali tidak kukenal?"

"Apa maksudnya ya?" Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Terkadang kita juga mengalami mimpi di tempat yang tidak kita tahu di mana, Sasuke. Menurutku itu hanya kebetulan. Bisa saja akibat dari keadaanmu sekarang ini."

"Masuk akal juga."

Itachi lalu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, Sasuke, bagaimana kuliahmu? Kau rajin masuk, kan?"

Sasuke mendesah, tidak terlalu suka dengan topik ini. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Hinata duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Sasuke, memperhatikan lelaki itu bermain _wii_ seorang diri. Ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membantu Sasuke menemukan kebahagiaannya, tapi ia merasakan bahwa ada banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu tentang Sasuke. Wajar memang karena ia baru dua hari melaksanakan misi ini.

Menerawang ke masa lalu Sasuke pun tidak bisa seluruhnya bisa Hinata lakukan. Kekuatannya tidak lebih dari itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi malam dimana ia kira Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Setelahnya Sasuke hanya mengatakan: _Halusinasiku semakin parah saja. _Namun Hinata berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke bisa melihatnya, hanya saja ia terlalu kelelahan sehingga menganggap itu hanya delusi belaka.

"Apa aku menyamar saja jadi manusia ya? Tapi sebagai siapa?" Hinata berpikir keras. Selama sepuluh menit otaknya berputar, akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide.

**.**

**o0o**

**. **

"Itachi, apa ini menurutmu baik untuk Sasuke-_kun_?"

Itachi dan Ino baru saja pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Mereka kini berniat kembali ke rumah. Setelah berada di dalam mobil pun Sasuke masih menjadi topik yang mereka bahas.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Itachi yang tetap fokus memandang ke depan jalan. Ia memang selalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi apakah bakal lebih baik jika ia mengetahui tubuh Naruto belum ditemukan? Dari pada harus mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah tewas." Ino memperhatikan Naoki yang masih tidur di dekapannya.

"Lebih baik skenario ini tetap harus dijalankan. Kalau Sasuke tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu malah lebih buruk."

"Sasuke-_kun_ adalah pemuda yang pintar dan diprediksi memiliki masa depan cerah. Dosennya sendiri yakin ia akan menjadi dokter yang tangguh nantinya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan seperti ini," Ino menatap Itachi dengan air muka sedih.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, Sayang."

Ino membelai dahi Naoki.

"Kalau saja Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai gadis _itu_…mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Yang harus aku lakukan sebagai kakak adalah membantunya keluar dari lubang Neraka."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Pagi hari ini Sasuke mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin malam. Untungnya saja Itachi membangunkannya dengan cara meneleponnya jam 6 pagi. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari kasur dan mandi. Hari ini ia harus kembali ke kampus.

Sasuke segera menyambar roti tawar di meja makannya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, terdengar bel berbunyi. "Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?" gerutunya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, berniat untuk menghardik tamunya, tapi ia terdiam ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

"_A_-_Ano_, maafkan saya mengganggu pagi-pagi." Ia seorang wanita; membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke. "Saya Ueno Hinata, penghuni baru di kamar sebelah," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke ingin membalas sapaannya, namun entah mengapa bibirnya menjadi kelu. Ia memperhatikan wanita itu.

Wanita itu berambut panjang biru tua yang dikuncir kuda. Wajahnya putih bersih. Suaranya selembut gemeresik air.

_"Cantik," _ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

** Balasan review non-login:**

** Pooh: Makasih udah review ^^. Sad ending atau enggaknya nanti itu tergantung penilain pembaca hehe. Kalau aku kasih tahu sekarang nanti jadi ga asyik lagi ceritanya buat dibaca.**

** Me: Makasih udah review ^^. Kita lihat jawabannya di chapter depan ya hehe.**

** Mamoka: Makasih udah review ^^. Sasuke merasa ada kaitannya dengan dia hehe.**

** Serenity: Makasih udah review ^^. Sip, ini udah ada lanjutannya.**

** Putri: Makasih udah review ^^. Jawaban Sasuke bisa lihat Hinata sudah ada di chapter ini hehe. Sip, ini udah ada lanjutannya.**

**IndigOnyx: ****Makasih udah review ^^. Kita lihat saja lanjutan cerita ini ke depannya ya, apa Hinata balik lagi ke Surga apa nggak hehe.**

** Nanaka Kinoshita: Makasih udah review ^^. Oke, ini udah ada chapternya.**

**Akeboshi: ****Makasih udah review ^^. Kalau Sasuke jadi malaikat kayaknya nggak deh hehehe. **

** Sasuhina-caem: Makasih udah review ^^. Ya, ini dilanjutin hehe.**

** Okey, sekarang Elven minta didoakan supaya cepet selesai dan sukses audiensi sama seminar skripsinya. Biar bisa cepet update utang fic2 Elven hehe. **

**Yang mau komentar tinggal klik aja **

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
